A Promessa
by Fujisaki D Nina
Summary: Como poderia dizer não a esses olhos?


Olá, você, querido leitor, fã de Bleach e, muito provavelmente, de HitsuKarin que resolveu dar uma chance para essa one! Espero que goste e se divirta lendo.

Antes de deixa-los livres para aproveitarem a história, devo avisar que ela não me pertence e sim à CELESTE Kaomy-chan, uma escritora argentina que me deu permissão para traduzir e postar essa história. Essa e todas as outras 153 que ela tem! *-* Que em sua vasta maioria, são HitsuKarin, então podem esperar porque eu ainda trarei muito mais fics desse shipp pra vocês 3 Quem mais ama eles levanta a mão!

Ok, agora sim. Aproveitem e boa leitura :)

* * *

A Promessa

 _Isso é estupidez_ , Toushiro repetia para si mesmo enquanto andava pelas ruas de Karakura, no Mundo dos Vivos.

Essa foi a última cidade em que houve algum registro de reiatsu do capitão Shiba e ele só... quis dar uma volta por ali para assegurar-se de que a afirmação dada pelo 12° Esquadrão estava mesmo correta.

Claro que já haviam enviado várias equipes de busca e se eles não encontraram nada, Toushiro não tinha a menos chance, mas ainda assim... Ele queria dar uma última checada... Pela sétima vez.

 _Essa é a última_ , repetia como um mantra para si ao olhar pelar ruas e prestar demasiada atenção nas vidas humanas ao seu redor, que, em troca, o ignoravam por completo. Ou melhor dizendo, ignoravam todo o mundo ao qual ele pertencia.

A verdade é que mantinha a inocente esperança de que seu capitão tivesse se escondido intencionalmente dos grupos de busca e que, ao ver a ele ali, revelar-se-ia. Contudo já havia andado mais da metade dessa cidade e nada. Talvez os resultados dados pelo 12° Esquadrão estejam certos e ele esteja mesmo... morto... Ou simplesmente não queria ver a ele e a nenhum outro Shinigami...

Talvez já até o tivesse esquecido...

Não sabia qual opção machucava mais.

Bufou e cruzou os braços, fitando o chão.

Estúpido capitão Shiba. Seria a última vez que viria rondar Karakura a procura de algum sinal dele, e dessa vez era sério, porque haviam acabado de elege-lo como substituto de seu antigo capitão no 10° Esquadrão. Depois disso, já não poderia voltar ao Mundo Humano e passar despercebido, nem teria o devido tempo. Esta era realmente sua última oportunidade.

Chegou então a um parque e franziu o cenho ao ver um pai brincando com seu filho, sem saber por que aquela cena o incomodava tanto. Mirou a todas as famílias que estavam ali com raiva, ainda sem entender aquele sentimento. Mas suas preocupações com isso desapareceram e Toushiro, ironicamente, ficou congelado ao reconhecer um dos tantos pais que se divertiam com seus filhos.

Tragou saliva. Ali estava... finalmente o encontrou.

Entretanto, foi na situação que menos esperava. Ou melhor, que nunca tinha sequer imaginado!

Lá estava seu antigo capitão, sentado em um dos bancos do parque e com uma pequena menina em seus braços, inegavelmente igual a ele. Inegavelmente sua filha.

Quer dizer que... foi por isso? Havia trocado a ele e à Matsumoto por isso?!

Casou-se com uma humana e os abandonou para poder formar uma família com ela sem sequer informa-los! Havia trocado a ele por essa pirralha babona que tinha em braços!

Um ódio irracional direcionado à malditinha cresceu no interior do albino enquanto se aproximava de pai e filha com passos duros, disposto a reclamar e recriminar esse irresponsável traidor de uma figa por tudo o que fizera e tudo o que ele havia vivido desde sua partida.

Tivera que apressar o treinamento de sua Bankai a um ponto que quase o matou, tivera que suportar os olhares de desprezo dos outros capitães e tenentes quando souberam de sua nomeação como capitão e até hoje tinha que suportar fazer sozinho toda a papelada do Esquadrão porque Matsumoto estava tão deprimida, convencida de que o ex-capitão estava morto, que nem mesmo ele tinha coração para obriga-la a trabalhar e a deixava passar os dias bebendo.

E tudo isso enquanto Isshin estava feliz com sua família! Com uma esposa humana e essa estúpida filhinha humana que se notava muito feliz tendo toda a sua atenção, sem sequer saber a custa de que ou quem tinha essa família feliz e completa!

... Enquanto que ele se sentia abandonado, somente com Rangiku ao seu lado.

Ficou frente a frente com seu capitão e esperou que notasse sua presença, porém ele só tinha olhos para sua pirralhinha. Estava ignorando-o, fingindo que não estava ali ou o que? Não importa o encantado que estivesse com sua filha, já deveria tê-lo notado àquela altura. Será que o covarde não estava querendo encará-lo?!

— Capitão Shiba! – Chamou com fúria, porém não foi o adulto quem lhe dirigiu o olhar e sim a malditinha. – Isshin, bastardo!

— Meu papai não pode ver fantasmas, onii-chan. – Informou a pequena com o polegar na boca, os olhinhos negros brilhando inocentes.

Toushiro congelou com tal declaração, mirando chocado o olhar confuso de seu capitão enquanto voltava a olhar para sua filhinha com um terno sorriso, amor paternal transbordando de seus olhos.

— Tem um fantasma aqui, Karin-chan? – A malditinha, Karin, aparentemente, afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Ora, ora! E como é que ele é? Ou é ela?

— É ele e é... – Girou seus olhos para o albino mais uma vez e suas bochechinhas já rosadas ficaram vermelhas como duas maçãs. – É muito bonito. – Sussurrou para seu pai, como se contasse um segredo. Isshin conseguiu ouvir e não pôde deixar de se envergonhar também.

— Ora, é mesmo? – Perguntou dando uma gargalhada, que soava tão familiar para ambos os mais novos. – E o que esse fantasma "muito bonito" quer com o papai? – Ergueu as duas sobrancelhas de uma forma comicamente ridícula, arrancando uma risada adorável da garotinha que não deveria ter mais de quatro anos.

— Onii-chan, o que você quer com o meu papai? Eu posso dizer pra ele. – Ofereceu amavelmente e Toushiro só fez olhar para o chão, a mente revirando em pensamentos.

Seu capitão... já não tinha reiatsu. Nunca poderia voltar para eles. Provavelmente, não era culpa sua estar assim, e se estava feliz tendo uma vida humana com aquela família humana, sem poder voltar para eles... O que podia fazer? De que adiantaria reclamar?

— N-nada... Não importa, eu... Pensei que era outra pessoa... – Tentando esconder sua decepção, deu as costas aos dois e começou a distanciar-se, cabisbaixo.

Mas antes de alcançar uma grande distancia, ouviu a menina dizer:

— Papai, posso ir brincar com o fantasma? Ele parece triste.

Toushiro franziu o cenho, recriminando-se por parecer tão patético que até uma garotinha de quatro anos estava com pena dele.

— Por favor. – Ela pediu de novo. – Vai ser só um pouquinho.

O albino mirou de esguio a pequena bem a tempo de ver os olhos de cachorrinho mais adoráveis e infalíveis que já havia presenciado em sua vida, isso levando em conta que tinha de lidar diariamente com Matsumoto, Hinamori e Yachiru. Mas esses olhinhos negros com certeza ganhavam o primeiro lugar.

— Está bem, meu anjinho, só não vá muito longe. – Seu ex-capitão deu permissão ao pedido, o que não o surpreendeu, afinal quem poderia negar? O que o surpreendia era que alguém como ele tivesse uma filhinha tão adorável. Talvez tivesse puxado à mãe...?

— Obrigada! – Exclamou com alegria, correndo até Toushiro com um sorriso tão radiante que o impediu de fugir dali usando _shunpo._ – Ei, onii-chan! – chamou-o agitando exageradamente suas mãozinhas. – Por que ainda está aqui? Não conseguiu ir para o céu? – inclinou a cabecinha para o lado, curiosa.

Sério, não conseguia acreditar que aquela coisinha fofa fosse filha do capitão Shiba. Seu ódio irracional e ciúmes foram se dissipando aos poucos enquanto deixava-se cair sentado na grama, para poder estar mais à par com a estatura da pequena Karin.

Ele pensou bem no que diria como resposta à garotinha; não podia traumatiza-la revelado o que realmente era "o céu" e a forma como funcionava a divisão dos espíritos, não é?

— Pois é... Parece que não. – Decidiu que era melhor fingir ser uma simples alma, por mais que a ideia lhe desagradasse. – Onde está sua mamãe? – Já que teria de submeter-se ao interrogatório de uma pequena de quatro anos, ao menos podia tentar conseguir algumas informações de como era a nova vida de seu capitão, ainda que somente precisava ver a cara dele para saber o feliz que estava.

— Minha mamãe está em casa com os meus irmãos. – Oh, então o capitão Shiba tinha mais filhos? Esperava que fossem todos como essa gracinha. – Eu convenci meu papai a me trazer no parque para praticar futebol. Quero melhorar até superar meu irmão mais velho e dar uma surra nele! – Gritou com os olhos em chamas e os punhos para cima.

... Talvez não fosse tão fofa e doce quanto parecia a princípio...

— Quantos irmãos você tem? – Perguntou curioso, contendo um sorriso.

— Dois, um irmão mais velho e uma irmã gêmea. – Contestou sem muito interesse. – Oe, onii-chan, sabe jogar futebol? – Perguntou esperançosa.

Toushiro pensou um pouco. Tudo o que sabia a respeito do esporte era que nele jogavam duas equipes e elas precisavam chutar uma bola.

— Na verdade não, apenas conheço o jogo. – Deu de ombros, sem interesse no assunto. – Como se chama a sua...? – Quis seguir com o interrogatório, mas ela o interrompeu ao pular em seus braços e voltear seu pescoço com os curtos bracinhos. – E-ei, me solta! – Exigiu, tentando afastá-la pelos ombros, mas não teve força de vontade para isso quando ela o mirou com aquelas duas ônix grandes e brilhantes.

Maldita seja sua fraqueza contra os olhos de cachorrinho.

— Onii-chan, não se pode apenas conhecer o futebol! É a melhor coisa do mundo, depois da minha mamãe! – Sorriu lindamente. – Podíamos jogar juntos e...

— Não. – Aqui traçava seu próprio limite. Acabara de assumir o cargo de capitão, não podia correr o risco de que alguém o visse jogando um esporte bobo com uma garotinha de quatro anos. E mesmo que ninguém fosse vê-lo, ele próprio não queria ver-se nessa situação, muito obrigado. – Acho melhor eu já ir embora...

— Não! Onii-chan, não vai! – Merda, se ele achava que seus olhos de cachorrinho eram uma arma letal, isso mais um biquinho seriam capazes de se apoderar de toda Soul Society. – Pelo menos me deixa te explicar as regras! Vai ver que é muito divertido!

— Está bem... – Como dizer não? Nem ele era tão forte. Concordou também para manter a menina ocupada, e logo iria embora. Poderia ir com o coração leve sabendo que seu capitão ao menos estava bem, com uma filhinha adorável e uma família feliz e unida. – Porém, logo terei de ir embora de verdade, sem 'mas'. – Advertiu, e Karin assentiu. – Ótimo, agora... – Franziu o cenho, uma veia pulsando em sua testa. – Sai de cima.

A pequena obedeceu prontamente. Soltando o albino e sentando de frente para o mesmo, começou a explicar as regras do futebol, como jogar, as melhores jogadas e até comentando alguns fatos e jogadores conhecidos. Enfim, tudo o que se podia dizer a respeito do esporte, foi instruído ao Hitsugaya pela pequena de cabelos escuros.

Toushiro concedeu-lhe toda a sua atenção, ainda que olhando de esguio para seu capitão vez ou outra, que por sua vez não tirava os olhos nostálgicos de Karin e o sorriso abobado do rosto, mesmo que não pudesse ver a ele – o suposto fantasma. Notou que as pessoas passavam e não pareciam ver nada de estranho na garotinha que "falava sozinha", algumas senhoras até comentavam achar uma gracinha aquela atitude.

 _Provavelmente_ , divagou o albino, _devem pensar que está falando com algum amigo imaginário._

Chegando ao fim do relato da morena, Toushiro só tinha olhos para ela, perguntando-se como uma pessoa podia se parecer tanto com outra e ainda sim ser tão diferente, além de como teriam sido as coisas se Isshin tivesse permanecido na Soul Society, conhecido a que hoje era sua esposa por lá e qual seria sua relação com Karin sendo que a conheceria desde o seu nascimento. Apesar de que, por alguma razão, sentia-se desconfortável quando ela chamava-o de "onii-chan".

— ... E é por isso que é o melhor esporte do mundo e algum dia serei uma campeã, superando principalmente meu irmão! – Terminou seu largo discurso ofegando pesadamente, seus olhos ainda brilhando de emoção. – E aí? Agora quer jogar?! – Juntou suas mãozinhas com ilusão.

— Com certeza. – Não pôde evitar dar um singelo sorriso. Era difícil não se interessar pelo esporte quando lhe era falado com tanto entusiasmo. – Mas eu preciso de verdade ir agora. – A ameaça de lágrimas nos belos orbes ônix quase rompeu seu coração e ele não conseguiu conter o impulso de tentar tranquiliza-la. – Não se preocupe, eu não posso no momento, mas prometo que voltarei algum dia para jogar futebol com você. – Mentiu; mentiu descaradamente para uma inocente menininha somente para que parasse de chorar e assim não o fizesse se sentir culpado. – É uma promessa, eu juro.

— Jura de mindinho! – Ela exigiu, estendendo-lhe o menor de seus já pequenos dedinhos. – Jura de mindinho ou não vou acreditar em você! – Mirou-o cheia de expectativa, quase o desafiando a mentir no que, do ponto de vista de uma criança, era a mais sagrada das promessas.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Se sentia horrível mentindo para ela, isso é verdade, então teria que estar disposto a voltar algum dia, coisa que não estava de jeito nenhum, mas... Como dizer que não a esses olhos?

Suspirou. Parecia que realmente teria que voltar em algum momento, depois de tudo.

— Certo... – Estendeu uma mão e entrelaçou seu dedo mindinho ao de Karin, apertando-os e agitando-os como se desce um aperto de mão. – Eu juro pelo meu mindinho que algum dia voltarei e nós dois jogaremos futebol juntos. – Prometeu sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Essa foi a coisa mais infantil que fizera em décadas...

Entretanto, o brilhante sorriso que Karin abriu para ele logo que soltaram seus mindinhos, o fez pensar que valeu totalmente a pena.

— Agora sim eu acredito em você, onii-chan. – Sorriu satisfeita. – Obrigada por me deixar ficar com você, agora já pode ir. – Ele não podia dizer o que brilhava mais, esse sorriso ou esses olhos manipuladoramente adoráveis.

— Não me chame de "onii-chan", Karin, eu tenho um nome. – Outra vez não pôde conter um sorriso.

— Oh, então qual é? – Encarou-o cheia de expectativa.

Ele mordeu os lábios para evitar rir mais do que já fazia e enterrou uma de suas mãos na espessa cabeleira, bagunçando os suaves fios escuros e ignorando a raivosa -, mas completamente adorável – expressão de desagrado da menina, enquanto ela tentava afastar a mão do albino a tapas.

— Eu te contarei quando voltar, Karin. – Sem dizer mais, começou a se afastar, não sem antes dirigir um último olhar para aquela coisinha lindamente chocada e indignada.

— Ei, assim não vale! – Ouviu-a se queixar. – É bom mesmo que cumpra a sua promessa ou vai perder o dedo! Ouviu bem?! Será um sem-dedo! – Ela ameaçava e ele fazia um imenso esforço para não rir, embora um sorriso fosse inevitável.

Realmente esperava ver aquela garotinha de novo, mas por hora, só queria voltar para Soul Society. Avisaria que o capitão Shiba estava vivo e nada mais que isso, ele já tinha aqueles que o faziam feliz em sua nova vida. Estava meio triste em não fazer parte disso, mas era melhor que nada.

O que Toushiro mal fazia ideia no momento, era que chegaria a cumprir a jura do mindinho sete anos depois, ainda que sem saber. E que o fato de seu ex capitão ter ido para o Mundo Humano o tornaria, posteriormente, uma parte dessa grande e maluca família, e ainda se converteria em um verdadeiro filho de Isshin; ainda que o termo mais correto fosse filho por matrimônio.

Porque com certeza o que Toushiro menos podia esperar, foi que esse dia não só trouxe paz ao seu coração e ao de sua tenente, como também foi o dia em que conheceu à sua futura esposa.

* * *

Então, então? Curtiram? ^-^ Deixem um comentário para saber como fui e se querem ver mais dessas fics (vou postá-las de qualquer jeito, mas a opinião do publico importa, né?)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Personagens de Tite Kubo e história de CELESTE Kaomy-chan.

Beijos de morango e até, pessoas!


End file.
